Recolorbusters
by Pokemon200016
Summary: There's something recolored in the neighborhood, it's something weird and it don't look good! Who ya gonna call? Recolorbusters! This is a parody of ghostbusters, but with something every mario and sonic fan hates...RECOLORS. Can sonic, tails, mario and Luigi stop the coming scourge of recolors? Find out in this story!
1. beginnings

Inside the large city of station square, there was a grand library filled with books. There was a fox librarian reading books and putting them in their proper place. She took books off the shelves and dusted them off. As she did so, there was a bright grey flash behind her. She turned around In awe to find a recolor of a certain echidna that we all know and love. It was grey, with green on the tip of its quills, red gloves and purple and blue shoes. It screamed with a squeal and the librarian screamed for her life.  
A few hours later at the community college, in the psychology studies room, there was one hedgehog, sonic the hedgehog, studying if people could psychologically sense an image on a faced back card. He was slumped back eating a chili dog as the two test subjects came in. One was a fuzzy haired man, he looked like he was 19 or so, the other was a female hedgehog, she had long flowing hair and she was blue. She had on an orange dress and silver shoes. Sonic ignored the man and instantly looked at the woman. "Hello there." Sonic said as he finished the chili dog and jumped up. She giggled and waved as the male rolled his eyes and waved at sonic. "Sit down. Sit down." Sonic said as he got his equipment to conduct the experiment. The two sat down and looked at sonic. He held up a card. The card had an oval on it. "What is it?" He stated. "An oval." The man said. Sonic pressed a button to send jolts into the man. He jumped and his hair fizzed up. "Nope. Your turn, beautiful, delightful lady." Sonic said as he turned to her. "A square?" She said. "Great! Correct!" Sonic gave a thumbs up. She giggled. Sonic held up another card. "Now, what's this?" Sonic stated. The card had a triangle on it. "A triangle?" The man stated. Sonic then pressed the button again. He shook with the electricity. "Afraid not. Tooo bad. Your turn pretty lady." Sonic said as he turned to the woman. "An oval?" She stated. "Yup! You must be cheating. Gotta be." Sonic stated. "No...I just guessed!" She said as she giggled. Sonic then held up another card. The card had a rectangle on it. "A rectangle?" The man stated. Sonic then shook his head and pressed the button shocking him. "Dang...you need to get your head in the game. Your turn-" sonic said as he turned to the lady. "NOW WAIT A SECOND!" The man screamed in anger. "Uh buddy. Calm down. Leave it to the pros." Sonic held his hand up mad said. "Your not a pro! Your a wack job!" The man yelled. "Your the one screaming and your the one who signed up for this. You should REALLY look in the mirror sometime." Sonic said as he crossed his arms. "Screw this! I quit! This isn't worth 5 bucks an hour!" The man said as he got up and flipped his chair and stormed out. "Ugh. What a windbag. You can leave now if you want missy." Sonic said as he turned to the woman. She got up and left.  
In that instant, Mario came through the door quickly."sonic! Sonic!" He shouted. "Yeah? What is it? Where's the fire?" Sonic jumped and turned. "Apparently there has-a been some kind of-a disturbance at the grand station library!" Mario said excitedly. "Great! Lets go immediately! Where's tails?" Sonic said as he scratched his ear. "He's-a already there! With all the photography equipment!" Mario said as he taps his foot eagerly. "Let's go then!" Sonic grabbed Mario and sped off to the grand library.  
"It's about time you showed up. I called Mario hours ago!" Tails said to them with an impatient frown. "Sorry. Got caught up in an experiment. Anyways...lets see what's inside." Sonic said as he walked in first. People looked at the trio as the librarian came to them. "Oh thank goodness your here!" She said as she ran behind them. "No problem. All we need to do Is survey the area and we will be out of here." Tails stated as he got out his camera. "Where did you-a see it?" Mario asked. "Downstairs. In the fiction books." She stated. "Great. Thank you miss." Sonic said as they walked down the stairs. As they got downstairs, it was quiet. Too quiet. Tails walked around with Mario and sonic following him. Tails turned a corner and held up his hands. "Woah woah woah. Stay silent...it's here..." Tails said as he saw the recolor reading a book. Mario looked at it and gasped. "Mama Mia...look at it...". Tails took pictures of it quickly. "It's a class 5 roaming recolor! Probably half demon of some sort!" Tails was so fascinated in the specimen. He kept snapping pictures of the creature. Sonics eyes darted to the left, then to the right. "So...what do we do?" Sonic shrugged and look at the two. The two scientists turned to sonic and their eyes darted to the left, then to the right. "You mean we came here without some kind of plan?" Sonic crossed his arms. Tails shrugged and laughed nervously. "Can I speak to you guys, IN PRIVATE. Over here, just, come over here." Sonic grabbed the two of them and tugged them behind a bookshelf. "What do we do!" Sonic said as he looked at them. "Heheh...I didn't think we would come this far..." Tails said as he kept laughing nervously. Mario took out a calculator and began typing. The calculator that he had since they started school. He always typed, non stop if something happened. Sonic quickly swatted it out of his hand. "Stop that!" Sonic said with a frown. Tails had a thinking expression and finally snapped. "I have an idea." "Great! Lets-a hear it." Mario said as he crossed his hands. "We have to sneak up on it...and try to capture it..." Tails said to them. "WITH OUR HANDS?! ARE YOU INSANE?" Sonic shouted. The recolor turned to their direction and shushed them. "Shut it! Lets just try!" Tails said as he got up. They walked back into the recolors vision. "Ok...stay close...stay close...no sudden movements..." Tails said as he kept the other two close and they snuck up to it. The recolor tilted its head. "Ok...3...2...1...GET HIM!" Tails said as they jumped for it. The recolor turned into a demon monster right at the instant. They screamed, turned around and ran for it. They ran through the reading room to the door. "What?! Did you see it?! What is it?!" The librarian said as she looked at them run out.


	2. No business like color business!

After the embarrassing incident, the trio of scientists walked Down the neighborhood's park sidewalk. "Oooh! Get him. That was your plan." Sonic asked tails as he shrugged."eh. I guess I was you today sonic. Thinks too quickly..." Tails explained. Mario gave a huge sigh and sat down on a bench."we made ourselves look like-a shmucks..." Mario said with a sigh. "Well, not as bad as we usually do." Sonic said as tails hit his shoulder. "What? I didn't do anything!" He shrugged and yelled. Tails sat down and thought to himself. "Whatcha-a thinking about?" Mario asked. "I was just thinking. I've noticed that we got more calls about recolor sightings recently..." Tails said. "Half of those being crazy and obnoxious. Crash bandicoot.." Sonic said as he crossed his arms. "Well, what If we start a business?" Tails looked by them."a a-business?" Mario said. "Sure. The world needs more clowns. " sonic said with a grin. "Ha ha ha, no. My idea 'Smartie' was to start like, a removal business." Tails said with a frown. "Removal of a-what?" Mario asked. "Recolors! We could trap them...and..and I could make some kind of containment unit!" Tails jumped up excitedly. "Sounds excellent. We could make a fortune. But where would we get a headquarters?" Sonic asked. "There's an old firehouse downtown for sale! We could loan off of it!" Tails said. "It's the perfect plan!" Sonic thought about it and gave a thumbs up as Mario did his signature jump pose. A few hours later, the trio went to the firehouse with sales lady daisy. "There's 2 floors, a bed room, a garage...a kitchen...a basement, and a living room." She explained to them. "Hey-a look!" Mario yelled from upstairs. They all looked up and saw Mario sliding down a firemans pole. He landed on the ground, his boots making a plop. "Fireman-a pole!" Mario said excitedly. "Hmm...what do you think buds? Should we?" Sonic asked them. "Sure. We could...clean it up a bit...it would be nice! We could have furniture from our old dorms!" Tails said. "I'm in!" Sonic said. "Me-a too!" Mario said. "Great! Pleasure working with you guys!" Daisy bowed and walked out. "So...we start the cleaning process?" Tails asked them. "Sure. Yeah. Whatever." Sonic said with a sigh.

3 months passed. The trio finally settled in. Tails left saying he 'had a surprise' for them. He finally came back, but with a jet black 1959 Cadillac professional chassis. It was an ambulance/hearse. "Hey! You can't park that there!" Sonic shouted and ran up to it. Tails got out of the vehicle. "Relax! This is our new means of transport!" Tails shouted and held up his hand in a 'ta da!' Style. "You bought the champion of the demolition derby. Good job tails. Beautiful." Sonic said. "No no. It's not fully tuned yet. It just needs...brake tuning, seat remodeling, engine tune ups, new tires, replaced headlights, replaced tail lights... A lot of other things." Tails said to sonic. "what are we gonna call ourselves?" Sonic asked. Tails had a thinking expression.

A few weeks later,The phone rung. Peach answered the phone. "Recolor busters. What do you need...wait...you saw one? And..it's real..? No no! That's, that's great!" She said as she hung up the phone and yelled. "WE GOT ONE!" The boys slid down the fireman pole and got their suits. The emblem on their shoulder had a recolored sonic crossed out with a red circle. They filed into the vehicle. The doors of the firehouse opened. the now white car full of lights had a front bumper tag that read"color-1" they sped off to their first adventure at the grand station square hotel.


	3. First time on the job

The trio finally zoomed to the parking lot of the grand hotel. The hotel was full of life. The trio got out of the vehicle and grabbed their things. "Hey has anyone seen a recolor?" Sonic stated as they walked into the building with their equipment. Their equipment was a small, portable trap, a meter of some sort, and a huge, bulky metal back packs. As the instant they showed up, the hotels manager, Antoine walked up to them. "Thank goodness your here. This..thing..Er, whatever is on the 12th floor wrecking havoc." Antoine explained to them in his black and white tuxedo suit."great. We'll go up there and get it." Tails explained. Tails also had an extra piece of equipment from the others. Special goggles that detect recolors energy. "Try not to make a big mess. There's a special party going on for the racers from sugar rush." Antoine explained. "Fine-a. We won't make a mess." Mario stated as they walked towards the elevator. As the three stood by the elevator, an old man looked at them. "What are you guys...some kind of astronauts?" He asked. "Nah. We're exterminators. Some one saw a goomba up in twelve." Sonic explained with a straight face. "Must be some goomba..." The old man stated. "Bite your head off man..." Sonic said to him as he nodded. The elevator came, and the door opened. The trio stepped in. "Coming?"tails asked."no. Ill take the next one." The old man said with a smile and he waved. Tails shrugged and pressed the button for them to go to the 12th floor."turn me on will ya. What were these things called again mario?" Sonic asked. "These are-a called proton packs. They will-a help us hold a recolor in place for us to trap." Mario explained. "Ok." Sonic said with a confused tone. "Ok. Packs on..."

Tails said. The trio pressed a button and the packs whirred loudly. The elevator finally reached the 12th floor and made a ding. "Ok guys...get ready..." Tails said as he walked out of the elevator. Sonic and Mario looked at each other, nodded and continued forward.

Sonic walked In front of them because he heard a noise. "Woah woah woah. Something's here..." Sonic said as he lifted up his arms. A small kart full of food rolled out, but they thought it was the recolor. "IT'S HERE!" Sonic screamed as they shot the cart. They flailed with the power of the equipment. Tails stopped. "Woah woah woah woah!" Tails tried to stop them. They finally heard him and stopped. Cream and cheese were waitresses and waiters. They ran crying down the hallway. " great." Sonic said with a frown. "Maybe we should split up. We can cover more ground that way." Tails told them. "We're all on communicator if Anyone needs help." He explained. Sonic and Mario nodded and went three ways. Sonic went to the right, Mario went to the left, and tails went through the middle.

"Yo. Tails. You there?" Sonic spoke through the Walkie talkie on tails utility belt. He quickly picked it up and answered. "I'm here. Anything unusual?" He asked. "Nope. Unless you count all the weird paintings on the wall. Picasso or something." Sonic said. "I'll alert you if...oh boy..." Tails said as he let out a murmur as he looked up and saw a blue Amy rose recolor. Her dress was purple, her shoes were green. "Tails? You there? Tails?" Sonic kept trying to talk to his team mate. Tails slipped on his color goggles and looked at the creature. The recolor noticed his presence, waved as if it was his friend, and left. Tails was dumbfounded. He was absolutely speechless.

At Mario's end, everything was quiet. He took out his CKE meter and scanned the area closely. A man stuck his head out of a door. Mario looked up with the CKE meter in his hand, not ticking or blinking at all. He continued down the hall. Searching. Until it started to blink and tick."mama mia...it's here..." He looked up to see the Amy recolor flipping through a book of original sonic character and coloring over them. "So original...so cool!" The recolor stated. Mario reached for the neutrona wand and aimed at it. The creature shrieked and ran off. Mario immediately reached for his Walkie talkie. "S-sonic...it's-a...heading your way I think..."he said. "Ok. I'm ready." Sonic stated. "Sonic! Anything unusual?" Tails asked. "Nope. Still no." Sonic stated. At that instant, the Amy recolor ran from across the corner. "Uh...tails..." Sonic stated in a calm, disturbed voice. "Yes?" Tails asked. "It's here...and it's looking at me..." Sonic stated. The recolor gawked over sonic lovingly. "Stay there! I'm on my way!" Tails stated. "Uh...hi."'sonic waved at it. "Ooh!" The recolor screamed, held her leg up and ran towards sonic. "Help tails! Ahhhhhhhh!" Sonic screamed. "Hold on!" Tails ran to his direction. When tails found him, sonic was laying over the floor, covered in kisses from head to toe. "What happened?!" Tails asked. "She kissed me..." Sonic stated disgusted. "Woah...that's great! Recolor contact! How do you feel?" Tails said excitedly. "Funky...oh...so...funky..." Sonic stated. "You didn't enjoy getting kissed by a girl?" Tails asked to tease. "When you get kissed by a monster, tell me how it feels." sonic stated as he got up slowly. "We need to assemble back at the elevator. It probably fled.." Tails said. "Guys! I got-a news! They said the creature is down at the ball room!" Mario stated through tails Walkie talkie. "Great. Lets make a rendezvous at the elevator. We can go check it out." Tails replied. "Let's get going." Tails told sonic. They both walked down the hall to the elevator. Mario was waiting there for them. His eyes widened when he saw sonics uniform covered in pink lipstick. "Woah! Mama mia! What happened to you?!" Mario yelled. Sonic stayed silent and opened the elevator. "O...k?" Mario said as they walked into the elevator. Tails pressed the button to go back down to the home floor. As they got down there, the elevator dinged and they got off. "Well, it's in the ball room." Tails told Antoine, standing at the door firmly. "No! This will not do! You shall not destroy this place!" Antoine steamed at them. "Just move, and let the pros handle it." Sonic moved him out the way. "What are you doing you hooligan!" Antoine grabbed his arm. "Back off man. I'm a scientist." Sonic said as he turned around. Antoine let go and gave a frown. The trio marched into the ball room, to see the recolor dancing. "Ok boys, 3..2..1.. Roast her!" Tails stated as they pressed the button to shoot the beam at the creature. The creature ran and jumped behind a table. Mario's hand slipped and he began to shoot behind the table. "Woah woah woah woah! Nice shooting tex!" Sonic said as he stopped him. The creature peaked from behind the table and tried to climb the walls to the chandelier. Antoine heard the crashes and other destruction noises and cringed up every time a noise sounded. The creature finally made it to the chandelier. "Ok. A few ground rules, don't cross the streams." Tails stated to them. "Why not?" Sonic asked. "Imagine your life being decentigrated into a million pieces by the speed of-a light." Mario told him. "That's bad." Sonic said. "Ok! I need room to place the trap. Make room."tails told them.

"Something I always wanted to try. I saw this at a magikoopa show." Sonic said. He grabbed a tables spread and yanked it to see if anything would stay right side up. The flowers did. "See? The flowers are still standing!" Sonic said with glee. Mario and tails turned over the table to make a clear area for the trap. "Here comes the trap!" Tails said as he through out the trap across the floor. "Ok, what you two need to do is wrangle it down here to the trap." Tails told them. They aimed at the creature and blasted it. The beams wrapped around the creature. It screamed. "Bring it down here...steady...steady..." Tails told them. "Ok! This is-a easy!" Mario said with a smile. They finally brought it down to the traps distance. "Don't look directly into the trap!" Tails said as he opened the trap with a foot pedal. The trap opened, a bright light shined. "I looked at the-a trap tails!" Mario said to them. The recolor went straight into the trap. The walls closed. The trio looked up at each other and then at the trap. Tails went over and touched it. It shook. "It's in there..." Tails said with a smile. They all high fived each other. Sonic grabbed the trap as the trio busted through the doors of the ball room. "WE CAME, WE SAW, WE KICKED ITS BUTT!" Sonic Said with glee and delight. "Thank you. But...the ball room..." Antoine said to them. "It's ok, insurance covers that." Tails said. "Now, lets talk about fee...we have a special for proton charging. Then there's the removal...and the...casualty that we will never speak about again... That puts you at...300 dollars." Sonic said. "ARE YOU LUNATICS CRAZY?! YOU DESTROYED THE BALL ROOM!" Antoine said to them. "Hey. You-a called us." Mario stated. "That is crazy. I will not pay one dime." Antoine said. "Well that's ok, because we can put it right back in there, can't we doctor tails?" Sonic said as he looked to tails. "We sure can doctor sonic." Tails said as the trio turned around and tried to walk back into the room. "No no! Ill pay! Take it with you!" Antoine said as he stood in front of them.


	4. Strange things are happening

The trio was famous. Spawning toys, games, music tracks, and fans. One of the people's attention they managed to catch was a young, eager worker at a regular work building named Amy rose. She lived by herself in an apartment. She was watching television and eating popcorn when the recolorbusters advertisement came on the screen. She giggled. "What a bunch of frauds. It makes me smile." She smiled and laughed at the advertisement. She yawned and jumped out of her recliner. "Maybe it's time for some real food." She said as her stomach growled. She went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. The inside of the fridge well...wasn't an inside of a fridge, it seemed to be a portal to another dimension. "What the?! Hey! Where's my food!" She gawked in shock. In the instance she yelled a massive recolored houndoom jumped in front of her. She yelled and jumped out of the way. The portal then turned into a vacuum.

It seemed as if it was the end of her. She somehow held onto a wall ledge long enough so where she could kick the door closed with her foot. The fridge closed and the current stopped. She was breathing heavily from the indecent. "Okay...I think I'm just gonna go to bed and get ready for work tomorrow..." She sighed.

The next day, Mario invited his brother, Luigi to the firehouse. He had been laid off from his recent job at a factory. Mario invited him to see if he wanted a job offer. Luigi walked through the doors. "Hello? Mario?" Luigi said. Peach looked up at him. "Hello Luigi!" Peach smiled and said. "Hello peach! Have you seen your-a boy friend any where?" Luigi asked. "I think he should be here any second." Peach answered. Mario and tails walked from outside in their uniforms with their hands full of recolor traps. "Hello-a brother!" Mario greeted luigi. "Hello Mario! I'm

Here for the-a job offer!" Luigi smiled and said. "Okay. Peach will do your interview. " tails said. They tracked off downstairs to the containment unit.

Luigi sat down at the desk. "Okay Luigi. Do you believe in recolors, lazy artists, flawed ideas, lazy programming, faulty programming, glitches, recolor goo and the lost areas of deviantart?" Peach asked with a clipboard. "Peach, I'll just say-a this. If there's a-a steady paycheck in it, I'll believe anything you-a say." Luigi stated. Tails walked in quickly with more traps. "Congrats, you got the job. Now give us a hand, will ya?" Tails said with a smirk and handed the traps to Luigi. Luigi looked confused until he told him to take them downstairs.

The next day, Amelia rose went to the firehouse. Peach looked up with a smile. "May I help you?" She asked. Sonic immediately jumped over the desk to her. He cleared his throat. "May I help you?" He said to her. "Uh, well, I guess...I really can't say...I just saw your ad on the television and I wondered if you could help me." She asked with her hands clasped together. Tails walked in. "Yo sonic. What's up?" He asked. "This little lady needs help." Sonic replied. "Yes, I've, had a disturbance at my apartment. And...I...I...I don't know how to explain it..."she said. "Try the best way you can." Tails said. "Well, I was gonna get something to eat, then I opened the fridge, and there was a bright light, and then..some weird green and black and red dog jumped out, and the fridge almost ate me!" She explained. Tails looked to sonic. "Sonic, can you go check this clients apartment out, Mario and I are busy and Luigi is being fitted for his suit." Tails asked. "Okay. I'll go to the lady's apartment and check her...I mean...it out." Sonic said with an anime water drop on his forehead as tails raised an eyebrow. Amy had a tint blush.

Later on that day, sonic went to Amy's apartment. He was armed with nothing but a weird toy that looked like a piece of equipment, which was really just a metal prod, a turkey baster, and some aquarium filter piping.

He knocked on the door. Amy immediately answered. "Hello! You here to inspect?" She asked. "Why, yes. I am." Sonic said. She then allowed him in. He looked around squeezing the turkey baster ball. "Here recolor..doctor sonics gonna get 'cha." He walked around the room frantically. He then walked to the piano and started tapping keys. "Yeah. They usually do this." He stated. "Well, I can't find anything. How 'bout you let me stay the night to, ya know..check everything out?" He asked with a grin. Amy again had a tint blush. "Sure...I guess..." She replied. "Okay. I'll notify the guys."

He said as he pulled out a cell phone.

Back at the office, it was closing time. "Okay sonic. Gotcha. See you in the morning." Tails said as he hung up the phone. "Apparently Casanova is spending the night over Amy's house." Tails told the others. "Sonic sonic sonic." Mario said as he shook his head. "Well guys, I'm gonna go back to my apartment. I'll see you guys in the morning." Peach said.

The guys waved and Mario gave her a kiss on the cheek. She grabbed her purse and went outside to catch the bus.

While she was standing at the waiting spot, a toad with glasses walked to her. He was love struck. "Uh, hi..." He said to her, fluffing his jacket. Peach smiled. "Hello." She said. "What's..your name?" He said in a teenagers puberty voice. "Toadstool.

But people call me peach." She said. "Oh. My names Louis." He said. "Well it's nice to meet you Louis." She said with a smile as the bus showed up. They both boarded on the bus and sat at the same seat. "Uh, 43 mushroom street?" Louis asked her. "Yup! How did you know?" She asked. "I live in the same apartment complex." He stated. The bus started to roll and the two had a conversation. They finally got to the apartment building and peach walked in, Louis closely behind. Even on the elevator. Peach was now a bit frightened of the man. She finally got to the door, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Uhm, this is my room." She said. "Oh, okay. See you tomorrow..?" He asked. "I guess. I have to go. See you!" She said as she walked into the room. "Okay! See you later!" He shouted through the door.

Louis finally went to his own apartment room. They were having a party in the next door room. "Man, that music is pretty loud...okay..." He knocked on the door. Wario answered. "What do you want little man." He said. "Can you turn the music, uh, down a bit?" He asked. Wario immediately slammed the door in his face. "Yes? No? Maybe so?" Louis said. The laughing in the party room soon turned to screams of terror, as a recolored arcanine leaped out of the door, surrounded in an ominous purple lighting.

Louis screamed and ran for it. The arcanine followed. "SOMEONE NEEDS TO CONTROL THEIR PET!" Lois screamed. He ran down the stairs with the dog tailing behind.

They ran right out of the hotel and into the streets. Louis jumped a fence over to the park as the dog just rammed right through it. Louis finally encountered a dead end. The dog caught up to him and growled. Little did louis know the dead end was a restaurant window. "Nice pooch..." He stuttered. The dog roared and then seemed to carry Louis away screaming. The restaurant customers didnt know what happened...


	5. I believe it's magic

The next day, peach woke up with a strange sight at her door. It was Louis. But...different. His hair was frilled, his eyes were different, and he kept saying "I am the ms paint master. I must find the photoshop keeper." Peach cringed. "I have to tell the guys about this. She walked the man into her home and sat him down, still in her morning pajamas. She quickly ran to her room and grabbed her cell phone.

She had Mario on quick dial of course. The busters had slept in. Mario heard his trademark world one level one theme from the first Mario bros from his cell phone.

"Mama Mia..." He said as he rolled out of bed. He grabbed his cell phone not knowing it was his girlfriend peach. "Hello...Mario-a speaking..." He said dryly. "Hey mar mar!" Peach said happily. "Peach! Your up early..." He said. "Well, I was sleeping fine until I got this strange feeling, I woke up and found this guy at my door. He looked like a zombie and kept saying "I am the ms paint keeper" or something like that." Peach said fast. "Okay! Bring-a him to the office." Mario stated. "Okay. Love you!" Peach said. "I love you-a too peach." Mario said as he hung up. Finally their alarms went off.

Tails yawned and woke up. "Mornin' fellas!" Tails said. "Morning!" Luigi said. "Okay. After we do our morning things, peach-a said something about some guy acting-a crazy." Mario explained. "Interesting. Is she gonna bring him over?" Tails asked. "I hope-a so." Mario said.

"Okay gang! We'll freshen up, then we shall handle this. Then I have to get a certain Casanova here.."

Tails said.

Peach went to the door to get Louis. He was gone. It was almost like he disappeared. "Wha...?" She was confused. "He's gone!" Peach Said.

Miles away, Louis was running through the streets asking random hedgehogs, echidnas, koopas and goombas "are you the photoshop keeper?".

He continued to run until ironically he was caught by the police.

"Sir? Have you been drinking or are you just crazy?" Policeman knuckles asked. "I am the ms paint master. I must find the photoshop keeper." Louis said. Knuckles looked over to his companion bowser jr. Bowser jr. Shrugged. "I don't know." Bowser jr. Said.

"Hey, maybe you should call those recolorbusters, I think this is their type of thing." Knuckles nodded and said. "Well what about him?" Bowser jr. Asked as he pointed at Louis. Louis had picked up what had seemed to be an action figure of some sort and was studying it closely. "Uh..He'll be alright for the trip over to their office. Should be anyway." Knuckles replied as he sped off in the police car to the way of the recolorbusters firehouse.

Back at ms. Rose's apartment, sonic was just waking up at 11:00 am. He yawned and rolled out of bed, only to find that Amy left a note. "What's this? A dear John letter?Already?" Sonic said as he picked up the card. The card read "I'm at work, ttyl. Thank you for staying and checking up. XOXOXOXO

~Amelia rose"

Sonic scratched his chin. "Well I guess I better get back to the office anyway." He said to himself. He ran out of the door, locking it of course, and went downstairs and walked down the street. Sonic passed by a huge building, where Amy worked. She was coming out of the building with a girl fox, the fox was pink like her, wore jeans and a blue shirt. Sonic couldn't resist. He walked over to where the two ladies were gossiping. "May I but in?" Sonic said as he stepped in. "Oh, this is the guy Ames?" The fox asked. "Yup!" She replied with a smile. "Oh yeah. amy, i locked the door when I left." Sonic said. The fox looked at her with a shocked expression, where Amy proceeded to hit her on the shoulder. Sonic grinned. "Oh excuse me." Amy apologized. "No prob." Sonic replied. "So..see you after work?" Amy asked. "Of course! Just drop by the office. Mario and tails probably have some bogus thing for me to do." Sonic replied. "Great! See you at 4!" Amy said with a blush. Sonic nodded and walked away. Spinning with some street dancers on the street. "Nice catch Ames." The fox said with a smirk. "Yeah. He's a decent guy." She said. "Kinda weird, yet smart.I i like that personality." The fox said. "Yeah. We might need to get back to work. Mr. Yuji gets mad when were late." Amy nodded and headed

Back into the huge building.

Back at the office, the policemen arrived. People were looking all over. Knuckles and bowser jr exited the car and grabbed Louis in hand cuffs.

They escorted him in prison like. "yo. recolorbusters." Bowser jr said. "Yes? Is there a problem officer?" Tails said as he walked up. "This guy has been acting strange. I was wondering what you guys can do." Knuckles asked. "Oh no, is this the ms paint master guy?" Tails asked. "Yup." Knuckles replied. "Okay. Thank you officers. The officers left the man and went back to the patrol car. Knuckles looked back and tipped his hat in a word of thanks.

Tails walked over to Louis and escorted him to an area behind peach's desk.

He sat him down in a wooden chair and put a weird contraption on his head. Peach turned around in her office chair. "Okay. Tell me how do you feel?" Tails asked. "I must find the photoshop keeper. For I am the ms paint master." He replied. "Okay. Very odd indeed." Tails said. Mario and Luigi came from upstairs. "Tails! What's-a up?" Mario said as he walked over to the area with Luigi.

"It's this guy Mario. Seems to have dilated pupils, slow brain thought and steady heart rate." Tails explained. Mario took a look at him. "Your-a right. Something's definitely-a wrong with him." Mario said. Tails then grabbed his CKE meter and inspected him. It went off the charts. "Woah. Very strange. It says he has a strong trace of recolor energy, yet he's perfectly fine. Interesting..." Tails said as he studied the toad. Sonic burst through the doors. "Yo! What did I miss?" Sonic said. "Some weird-a guy coming in here. Escorted by-a policemen." Luigi replied.

Sonic walked over and studied the toad. "Hmm...he may just be crazy." Sonic said with a shrug. "No sonic. Something's wrong. His readings for color kinetic energy is through the roof." Tails said. "I have a-a theory. Suppose he's an enabler." Mario said. "What? What do you mean brother?"Luigi said as he turned to him. "We have been getting frequent-a house calls. And the recolors get bigger, and-a bigger, and-a bigger." Mario explained. "So what does that have to do with this guy?" Sonic asked. "It's just a theory, I'm not sure." Mario stated. "Mario does have a point. Only time will tell if this theory is correct." Tails said. "We will have to-a keep him in the office. Until this-a blows over." Mario said. "Well if you don't excuse me, I have a date to go on in a few hours, so I must freshen up." Sonic said as he walked upstairs. Mario walked over to peach. "Is he gonna be okay?" Peach asked. "I'm honestly-a not sure." Mario replied. Peach felt bad for the little toad now. He was trying to become acquainted with her but she found him to he creepy. Now he really IS creepy. The phone rung. Peach answered. "Recolorbusters. What do you need?" She asked. "Oh hey Rosalina!...oh nothing. Just at work. Yeah I can talk." Peach started to gossip with the woman on the phone.

Mario simply shook his head. Tails

Continued to study Louis.

Hours passed, and it was finally time for sonics date. Tails and Luigi went on a house call. Mario, peach, Louis,and sonic himself were only there. He ran down the stairs and waited in the lobby. It was four o'clock on the dot. Sonic NEVER missed a date. He tapped his foot impatiently. He waited...and waited...and waited. Until the garage door opened and the color-1 drove in. Tails and Luigi jumped out. beat up, smoking trap in luigi's hand. "What happened to you guys?" Sonic asked. "Recolor wreck it Ralph..." Tails sighed and said. "Dang." Sonic said. "Hey aren't you supposed to be on your date?" Tails asked. "Yup. I'm not sure where she is. I'm just about to go to her apartment."sonic said. "Dang. Good-a luck sonic." Luigi said. Sonic shook his head and grumbled and left the firehouse.

"Man. That's eating him." Tails said. "I-a know." Luigi said as he took the trap down to the basement where the containment unit was. "I don't see why. Sonics always been lucky with women." Tails said as he put the trap into the containment unit and pushed the clean button. "Maybe he-a doesn't like to be late." Luigi said. "You..do have a point there Luigi." Tails said. "He's not all about being late. Just...sometimes." Luigi and tails walked back to the main lobby to find peach and Mario talking about random subjects. "Brother!" Luigi said. "Hey Luigi." Mario said. "Had a good time on the-a capture?" Luigi shook his head. "Ralph nearly-a bust us up." Luigi explained. "The demolition worker?" Peach asked. "Yup. It was Terrible." Tails explained. Louis say in a chair. Still as a stone. "He seems to be-a quiet." Luigi said. "Yeah. I guess he got tired!" Peach said. "I wonder if sonic found amy..."Tails thought out loud.

Sonic went to Amy's apartment room and knocked on the door. It took her a while to answer. "Hello..?" He said into the door. Amy opened the door with the same look Louis had. "Are you the ms paint master?" She asked. "No." Sonic replied. She immediately slammed the door in his face. Sonic knocked again. Amy answered once again. "are you the ms paint master?" She asked. "Why, yes. Yes I am." Sonic replied fluffing his jacket. She allowed him in and he walked in. She shut the door and ran to her bed and laid down.

Sonic stood beside the bed. Amy acted funny. She kept fidgeting and making noises. "So uh, dinner. Where do you want to go?" Sonic asked. She made no response. "Okay. No dinner." Sonic said. She continued to fidget and she grabbed sonic and flung him onto the bed. "Woah. Moving fast huh kitty? Meow." Sonic said with a smirk. She continued to fidget and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Uh..Amelia?" Sonic said with a confused tone. "THERE IS NO AMELIA, ONLY HOUNDOOM..." She said in a demon tone. "...Okay then." Sonic said. She started to fidget violently and then she started to levitate. Sonic looked at the event happen Right before his eyes. He couldn't believe it. "Uh. Hold on for a sec." Sonic said as he jumped up and went outside of her bedroom. He immediately pulled out his phone and called tails.

"Sonic? What's up?" Tails said as he answered his phone. "Tails. Something weird is going on." Sonic said in a straight voice. "With you it's always weird. Care to explain?" Tails said. "My date is acting like silver at the bachelor party when he had too many drinks." Sonic said. "Be specific sonic." Tails said. "She's floating. In mid air. With her eyes behind her head. And with a weird voice. And she asked for a person named 'the ms paint master'." Sonic explained. "Woah. This may have something to do with Louis." Tails said in an inquiring tone. "What? The mushroom head?" Sonic asked. "Yes. Did she specify a name for herself?" Tails asked. "No." Sonic said. "I bet she's the 'photoshop keeper'." Tails said. "Why?" Sonic asked. "Because Louis is asking who is the 'photoshop keeper'. This may walk hand in hand with each other. Tails said. "Great. We need to to get these two together." Sonic said. "No. That will endanger us all. We don't know what the effects will be. Just keep her there. Stay with her. But whatever you do, DO NOT let her leave." Tails ordered sonic. "That I can do my friend." Sonic said with a grin. "Me and Mario will get this sorted out." Tails said. "Okay. Over and out." Sonic said as he hung up.


	6. Busy busy busy

**Chapter had to be replaced. sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

The next day eventually came. It brought new wonders, adventures, and..Inspectors?A black car pulled up to the firehouse. A small man with a big nose and a suitcase jumped out and walked in. "Recolorbusters, how can I help you?" Peach asked**. **

The man came over and put his suitcase down. "Hello my name is snively robotnik. I work with the city of metropolis. That means the mayor. Can I speak to the owner of this 'establishment'?" He asked.

"Sure. One second. TAILS!" Peach called for tails as he slid down the fire mans pole. "Hello. May I help you mister?" Tails asked as he shook his hand. "My name is snively. I've been sent down here to inspect this establishment." He said In a blunt tone. "Well sure. We have absolutely nothing to hide." Tails said.

He let him walk around freely. "So, you guys hunt recolors." He said. "Yes sir." Tails answered. "What do you do with them?" He asked. "Well we zap them, put them in traps and put them in the containment unit." Tails answered. "May I see this 'containment unit'?"snively asked. "Sure. Right this way." Tails lead him down to the containment unit. "Okay. Seems basic enough." Snively said.

"How does it work?" Snively asked. "Put the trap in the trap holder. Press this green button, pull this small lever, and when the light is green, the trap is clean." Tails explained. "Interesting." Snively said.

"We will discuss your score in the main lobby." Snively said as he walked up the stairs. Tails followed. Mario and Luigi were in the lobby playing checkers. Tails finally arrived in the lobby and looked at

Snively. "So..what do ya' think?" Tails asked. "Well. If you want my opinion, I see a bunch of pathetic phonies looking to scam people out of their hard earned cash. With vapor 'recolors' and light shows and have an easy Payment. I shall request to the city about the destruction of your business." Snively said.

Everyone looked over to their area.

"What?! Why?!" Tails said. "I want to know more about these creatures you catch! Where do they go once they are in the machine. Are they escaping. You guys are the cause of all these recolor attacks!" He shouted.

"That's classified information!" Tails shouted back. "It's classified because its false! I Swear, I will close down this business for good!" Snively said as he walked out.

"What was that-a for?" Luigi asked. "Nothing. Just legal issues." Tails said in an annoyed tone. "Legal?" Mario asked. "Yes legal. Apparently we have a person who wants to shut us down." Tails explained. "Woah. What are we gonna do?" Peach asked. "We're not gonna let that get to us. That's what." Tails said.

Back at Amy's apartment, sonic had fallen asleep, and little to his knowledge, Amy was to the top of her apartment complex, 40 stories high. Sonic yawned and woke up. "Good morning houndoom.

... Houndoom?" Sonic said as he looked for Amy. She was right beside him when he went to sleep. "Uh oh. This...Could be a problem." Sonic said as he scratched his head.

Sonic immediately jumped up and ran outside. Back at the firehouse, the guys got another call, but in the next town over in the animal crossing area. It took tails and Luigi until nightfall to catch all of those recolored animal crossing characters.

Back on the road, tails and Luigi were just admiring the sights, until Luigi broke the ice. "We're-a mighty busy." Luigi said. "Yeah. It's been that way recently." Tails said as he drove the color-1. "Did you-a ever think that the reason we are-a so busy lately is because something's about to-a happen?" Luigi stated. "What do you mean Luigi?" Tails asked. "Well, the game code speaks about-a this. Maybe..the-a gaming god is returning." Luigi said.

"Don't become all soul searchy on me." Tails said. "In the return of the game creator, the sky will be recolored, as yellow as-a recolored sonic-a shoe..." Luigi said as he quoted the book. "And recolors will walk the earth, among originals..may they have mercy..." Tails joined in. "And may the earth and the skies-a align..." Luigi finished.

Tails became somewhat frightened. "Lets listen to some tunes." Tails said he turned on the radio. The song was super sonic racing.


	7. The apocalypse cometh

fixed paragraphs! Thanks for the feed back and I hope to recieve more soon! Thanks alot!

* * *

Eventually a few weeks past. The busters were tired and weary. Tails and Luigi were downstairs at the containment unit. Those few weeks brought many recolors to catch and contain. Finally tails put the last trap into the containment unit and cleaned it.

"Yo-a tails. What's up?" Luigi asked. "You-a seem worried." "Nothing Luigi. Just thinking about the conversation we had a few weeks back in the color-1." Tails said. "Oh-a that. Don't-a worry about it. Doubt it will-a happen." Luigi said.

Tails then quickly turned to Luigi. "But what if? What if something big comes to the city and we can't stop it? Look at it. It just doesn't add up. The disappearance of Amy, the frequent calls, it doesn't make any sense!"

"I'm sure it's-a fine tails. Your-a just worrying!" Luigi said with a smile. "Your right." Tails said as he calmed down. "No! Wait! You can't go down there!" Peach yelled. Tails and Luigi looked up. It was snively, accompanied by 2 police officers. One a human male, the other a red hedgehog.

"Shut it down. All of it. I want it G.O.N.E. GONE." Snively yelled. Mario came downstairs with them. "Wha? What's the meaning of all this?" Tails asked. "Orders from the mayor. I changed his mind and showed him that you all are a bunch of phonies in uniforms, zapping holograms. And WE'RE here to put you out of business." Snively explained.

"Yeah but-a why the cops?" Mario asked. "I'm shutting down your containment unit. FOR GOOD." Snively said as he crossed his arms.

"Woah. Can't do that. I can't let you." Tails said as he stood in front of them. They shoved him away and walked towards the containment unit.

"You-a cant! You'll release every recolor we've ever-a hunted!" Luigi yelled. "Shut it down officer." Snively said to the human man. He hesitated. "Uh, I don't think we should..." He said. "SHUT. IT. DOWN." Snively yelled. He gently pushed a lever down. The containment unit started to blink and an alarm sounded.

"Now you've done it. Now you've REALLY gone and done it." Tails said as he backed up. Mario and Luigi were speechless. "What's happening?!" Peach yelled as she came downstairs. A giant beam broke the roof of the firehouse. Giant glowing orbs circled around the beam of light.

"I don't know..." Tails said as he gawked over what was happening. Then, the orbs flew into different directions, and everywhere an orb landed, a recolor appeared. There were sonic recolors, Mario recolors, even recolors of games you wouldn't expect like kid Icarus and crash bandicoot.

Louis's eyes shined a ghostly white and he looked up. Tails and Mario ran up the stairs. "Quick! Stop-a him!" Mario yelled. They dive bombed for him but he was gone in a ghastly blow of smoke.

"Oh no..." Tails said. The recolorbusters gang walked outside and looked up. Snively and the policemen filed into their cars and left. Sonic then ran up. "I leave and you guys have a laser light show without me!" Sonic said. "Afraid-a not sonic. This is a full-a scale recolor storm..." Mario said.


	8. The BIG job

this chapter is a bit...short. Anyway...with out further delay, here you go!

* * *

The beam of light then faded after a few hours, and there was only a demonic glow over Amy's apartment complex. Police sirens sounded, and then they circled the recolorbusters. The Sheriff, shadow, stepped out of one of the cars. "Recolorbusters. You are under arrest." Shadow said.

"What REALLY did you guys do while I was gone?" Sonic asked. The guys shook their heads and got into one of the vehicles, and then they pulled off to the police station.

The cops put handcuffs on them and escorted them to a cell. The cell already had two others inside. a green echidna with an eye patch, and a human man with a smug look.

"Okay. Great. Now were in jail from someone else's screw up. Excellent."

Sonic said leaning up against the wall. "We can't just give up!" Tails said. "I've deciphered what is happening on the way over here. It's now starting to add up. Apparently, there is an ancient god coming upon us." Tails said as he looked at a map of Station square. "A-a god?" Luigi asked. "Yes. A god." Tails said.

"It-a all makes-a sense now! Something-a big wants to cross over from the-a recolor dimension. For that-a, it needed two-a pawns, in this-a case Louis and-a Amy, to-a cross over into this-a dimension. For-a example, its similar to-a how you need keys to open-a locked doors. With this-a god, it needs two-a keys which need to be-a possessed by a-a recolor and help it-a cross over." Mario explained.

"Exactly! And it's place of resurrection..." Tails said eagerly as he put his finger on The apartment complex that Amy stays in. "Here. It's recolor central. There apparently is a huge buildup of recolor energy right there." Tails explained. "But-a how are we going to tell them there's a- a huge god coming to station-a square? They will think we're-a crazy." Luigi said. Shadow then came to the cell. "Recolorbusters. The mayor wishes to speak to you." He said as he opened the door. "Well, apparently the boss believes us." Sonic said.

Tails gathered his map and the guys stepped out, relieved that they have gotten out of that cell.


	9. Savin' the day

**Heyo! Pokemon200016 here with a new chapter! Here comes the action! hope you enjoy this new installment in Recolorbusters!**

* * *

The busters arrived at city hall. Officer shadow and a few deputies of his escorted them into the mayor's office. They opened the doors to find mayor blaze sitting at her desk, with snively beside her, Ogling the recolorbusters as they scampered into the room. "welcome recolorbusters." Blaze said as she got up to shake their hands. Of course, sonic butted in.

"why hello there miss mayor. I say, your eyes look beautiful in these days of terror." Sonic said to her. She shook his hand and eyed him. "save it. I'm strictly business." Blaze replied.

"yes. Hello." Snively said with a scowl.

All of the Recolorbusters shook blaze's hand, and stood around her desk as she sat down.

"what's this about an explosion?" blaze said as she put her hands together. "That explosion wasn't in the slightest our fault." Tails explained. "They caused the explosion. If their equipment wasn't so deleterious, the explosion would have never occurred." Snively explained with a frown. "wouldn't have been so dangerous, if our containment grid wasn't shut down by brainless over here." Tails said with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"….is this true?" Blaze said as she turned to sonic.

"yes,It's true." Sonic said with a pause.

"…this man has no brain." Sonic continued with a serious look.

Sively rushed sonic but was quickly held back by an officer. Snively then calmed down. "okay. Can some one PLEASE give me a straight answer?" Blaze said with her arms crossed. Mario then stood up. "If I-a may miss." He said. "Once Mister snively-a shut off our-a containment grid, it-a released so much-a recolor energy into the-a city that it-a caused a-a transdimensional portal into this dimension. What-a that means in-a laymans terms, that something-a big is coming to-a this very city." Mario explained.

"so this means…?" Blaze asked.

"it means that theres a lot of recolor energy in the city. Also, something big wants to cross over into our dimension. Something dangerous as well. And its initial ressurection point appears to be.." tails explained to Blaze. He then pointed to the apartment building on the town map. "here. This is recolor central." Tails explained.

"and what does all of this mean?" Blaze asked with a serious look.

"ma'am. We are about to witness a disaster of biblical proportions." Sonic said.

"days of recolors roaming the earth…" Tails said enthusiastically.

"Mountains-a shattering!" Luigi said full of alacrity.

"Despair among-a originals!" Mario said.

"recolors rising from the nega realm!" Tails said.

"Character sacrifices, zangoose and sevipers living together, MASS HYSTERIA!" Sonic yelled.

"Okay I get it! The number one question of mine is CAN YOU STOP IT?" Blaze yelled as she got up.

"If me and the busters can penetrate the building, I postulate that we can at least find out what it is up there. If we can't… The city and possibly the world we know and love will be like the lost Deviantart posts…" Tails explained.

"okay, Sherriff, I want a full team of your men to escort them to that building pronto." Blaze said to Shadow.

"Yes ma'am. We shall do it immediately." Shadow said tractably.

Back at the apartment building….At the very top of the building…Louis arrived in a flash of light, to find Amy in a Bright orange dress on a pedestal. "I am the M.s. paint master…" Louis said calmly.

"I am the Photoshop keeper…." Amy replied.

Louis then walked to her and sat beside her. A bright light shined from them into the dark swirl of recolor energy. They were summoning something….


	10. Entering recolor central

**here's the next installment! enjoy! trying to fix the way my stories are put together. **

* * *

The busters proceeded back to the fire house to retrieve their gear for the job. They suited up with clean uniforms, shined their boots and shined the packs and traps. The boys finally got finished and ran to the color-1, but Mario got stopped by Peach. Peach looked up at Mario with cute eyes. "Be careful honey." Peach said to him. "I-a Will." Mario replied with a thumb up. Peach then kissed Mario deeply, until sonic peeked out of the rear seats. "Hey! Are You gonna suck faces or are we going to save the city?" Sonic asked.

"Im-a Coming." Mario said.

"Please. Come back in one peace." Peach said as she hugged him and nuzzled his chest.

"I will. I-a promise." Mario said to her. Peach let go and Mario walked to the color-1 and got in the back seat. Luigi was driving as they pulled out onto the main street, a posse of police cars waiting for them. Sonic leaned out of the window and yelled.

"COME ON! LET'S RUN SOME RED LIGHTS!" Sonic shouted.

Luigi turned on the sirens as the posse of cops led them down the roads and alleys. They finally arrived to the apartment complex. The dark swirl was now bigger than ever. The crowd of Humans, Hedgehogs and Toads came to an uproar to the sight of the color-1 and the trademark 'no recolor' sign on the side of the doors.

The car came to a screeching stop. A faint smoke from the tires rose from the pavement into the air. The busters opened their doors and stepped out. The crowd cheered loudly.

"RECOLORBUSTERS!" The crowd screamed constantly as they flailed shirts that had the 'no recolor' emblem on them.

Sonic couldn't resist taking in the spotlight like a dry sponge on a dry bones back.

He walked up to the barrier put up by the authorities to hold people back from the scene, and posed similar to superman. "Hello station square!" sonic said as he flexed his muscles in front of the crowd. Tails opened the trunk of the color-1. Before he could get his pack, he was yanked by sonic into the spotlight.

"Thank Tails! Heart of the recolorbusters!" Sonic said with a smile. Tails held up his hands and waived at the crowd. "Thank you everyone!" Tails said with a smile. The four guys went to the trunk of the color-1 and pulled out the tray of packs. They helped each other get them adjusted and ready to go. They then walked back to the crowd's vision. The crowd saw them with their equipment and yelled loudly as they threw their arms into the air.

"MARRY ME!" A girl shrieked from the crowd.

"NO! MARRY ME!" Another girl shrieked from the crowd.

The busters stretched and prepared themselves for the dangerous journey ahead of them.

BOOM! CRACKLE!

A loud noise came from the swirl on the top of the building. The busters looked at the swirl in awe, Mario raising his glasses.

In a sudden flash, there were fissures occurring in the ground. The road opened up as people and cars fell into the crevasses. The busters fell as well as the streets were reduced to rubble.

The streets went silent, as the miniature earthquakes ceased. The crowd was also silent as they regained their footing, but did not see their heroes in beige. The busters staggered to their feet slowly.

"LOOK! THERE THEY ARE!" A woman screamed in the crowd. They dust off their uniforms and looked at each other. "it's alright! We can take it! We can take it! They want to play dirty and rough!" Sonic said with extreme excitement. "Its-a alright!" Luigi said to them. They put their hands in a circle and lifted them into the air on the count of three, Yelled "RECOLORBUSTERS!" and ran into the building.

"*pant* what…*pant*...floor…*pant* are we on?" Tails asked the gang as they were going up a staircase that seemed to never end.

Mario looked up and saw a sign.

"I think were-a at floor Ten." He said.

"Good. When we reach the teens tell me. I'll know when to throw up." Sonic said.

They continued up the staircase. Not knowing what awaited them.


End file.
